1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a convertible sofa bed and more particularly to a sofa bed adapted for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are various sofa beds in the prior are convertible from a sofa to a bed structure. Most utilize a relatively complex linkage system to effect the conversion, and auxiliary support structure is usually provided to afford the desired rigidity and stability in the bed position. However, such complexity increases the expense of the unit, adds unnecessary weight, and presents a continuing maintenance problem. Desirably, the structure should be as simple as possible and be designed to take maximum advantage of the load bearing capability of the fewer components characteristic of simpler, more straightforward designs.